Midnight Bath
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: oneshot. “What—what are you doing here Sasuke?” Sakura inquired her face bright red. “What does it look like? I’m keeping a watch on you.” “NOT WHILE I’M NAKED!”


**A/N: Hi guys! Dark Shining Light with a new Naruto: SakuSasu one-shot. I was SO happy to receive 20 reviews on my "Cherry Tomatoes" one-shot and I'm hoping this one with be just as good as that story. Please enjoy it! **

"Midnight Bath"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura

Romance/?

Rated T (maybe)

Summary: one-shot. "What—what are you doing here Sasuke?" Sakura inquired; her face bright red. "What does it look like? I'm keeping a watch on you." "NOT WHILE I'M NAKED!"

(Do NOT Own Naruto) nor (Casada's "Bad Boys")

-

-

-

-

"Hehehe, well I'm back!" Naruto spoke, walking back into Team's Seven little campsite while carrying a second stack of wood. Both Sai and Kakashi were lying on their backs; the only difference was that one was reading a Make Out Paradise book.

The blonde blinked, gazing around for his female companion. "Hey, where did Sakura go?"

"She went to take a bath down by the stream." Sai replied, not bothering to open his eyes.

Naruto nodded his head, making an O with his mouth. "Ohhh…"

(Scene Change)

A dark figure stood on a branch, behind a tree only a few yards away. He smirked and disappeared.

(Scene Change)

Sakura smiled, relaxing in the clam and refreshing water. _'I'm glad I'm finally able to take a nice refreshing bath. And I hope this stream is far away so no one could see me. Especially Naruto and Sai.' _She shivered at the thought.

She sighed and without notice started singing a song: unaware that a pair of onyx eyes was watching her.

Remember the feelings, remember the day

My stone heart was breaking

My love ran away

This moment that you were would be someone else

My love turned to grounded, I fell

Be my bad boy, be my man 

Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend

You could be my bad boy 

but understand that I don't need you in my life again,

Be my bad boy, be my man 

Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend

You could be my bad boy, 

But understand that I don't need you again

No I don't need you again

He frowned at the detail of not knowing that Sakura had a good singing voice.

Bad Boy

hum

We once made this promise

To stay be my side

But after some time, you just pushed me aside

You never thought that a girl could be strong

Now I'll show you how to grow on

Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend

You could be my bad boy but understand that I don't need again

No I don't need you again

Hum

She sighed as she hummed her last tone. /Clap. Clap./ Her eyes snapped back open when she heard someone applauding her. She narrowed her gaze, trying to find that person. _'Its not Naruto's or Sai's charka I feel, nor Kakashi's. Who's is this?'_

"Come out!" She called out, sinking deeper into the water before slowly moving towards her clothes. "Show yourself!"

She was about to grab her weapon's pack when a shadow appeared next to her clothing. Sakura swam back quickly, but that was before she saw who it was. "Sa-Sa-Sasuke!"

Quickly remembering where she was, she tried covered her body with her hands while blushing madly.

He smirked; she was still the same around him.

Or that's what he thought.

Sakura intensely glared, face still red. "What are you doing here?"

He blinked, raising an eyebrow. Does she not remember the situation she's in at the moment? However the thought her being able to fight him while being naked amused him. He smirked.

"Answer me Uchiha!" Sakura snapped.

He was about to glare when an idea formed in his head. Slowly, he kneed in front of her, surprising the pink haired Kunionchi. Then , after capturing her chin with his thumb and index finger, he brought her face up to his face. "Uchiha? Since when have you started calling me that, Sa-ku-ra?"

The female's eyes were the size of plates, shocked at the boy's actions and words. She gulped before forcing some words out. "What—what are you doing here Sasuke?"

He sighed, letting her and stepping aside. Then he turned his head the other way. "I wanted to see you so when I overheard you were over here, I decided to see if it was true."

Sakura's expression was now confusion. _'He wanted to see me?'_

He turned to gaze her once more, this time in a mocking voice. "I was scared that something was going to happen to you. You were always the weakest link in our group. It had me worried."

The glaring was back. "What are you saying?" She inquired with gritted-clenched teeth.

He shrugged. "Someone simply needs to watch over you."

She finally snapped. "Oh no you don't!" Instincts took over as she rose up from the water. "I don't need anyone to watch over me! ESPECIALLY WHEN I'M NAKED!!!!"

Three seconds passed as Sakura realized what she had said….and what she had done. However, Sasuke couldn't tear his gaze from her body. He was practically memorized by all her features.

Quickly, she sat back down. Her hand covering her mouth; still shocked at her actions. _'I can't believe I flashed Sasuke! What will he think of me now?!'_

To answer her question, the boy rose as if he was commanded to. He turned his gaze to the left. "I have to go now."

The girl began to panic. "But-but Sasuke, I-"

"It's alright Sakura. We'll meet again." He turned to give her a rare smile before smirking his last. "I plan on it."

Then he disappeared, leaving Sakura in a stunned position. When she recovered, she rose and put on her clothes. _'Sasuke said we'll meet again. When? And should I tell Naruto and Kakashi-sensei about this?' _She sighed, deciding not to. After collecting her items she made it back her camp while someone had secretly watched over her.

'_We'll meet again.'_ Sasuke vowed before leaving to join the Sound Village again.

'_I promise.'_

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Sorry about the ending, I didn't want to make Sasuke OOC but it just happened. Forgive me for that and the spelling mistakes. **

**Please review! I want more than seven!**

**Til my next story,**

**Dark Shining Light**


End file.
